This invention relates to the production of gases which can be utilized primarily but not necessarily as a fuel.
To electrically decompose water it is necessary to pass direct current between a pair of electrodes which are immersed in a suitable electrolyte. It is normal in such electrolysis to place some form of gas barrier between the two electrodes in order to prevent the gases evolved during the electrolysis from forming an explosive mixture. However provided suitable precautions are taken it has been found that the gases can be allowed to mix and can be fed into a storage tank for subsequent use. Because the gases when mixed form an explosive mixture, it is possible for the mixture to be utilized for instance as a fuel for an internal combustion engine. In such circumstances it is desirable that the gases should also be mixed with a certain proportion of air in order to control the explosive force which results when the gases are ignited.
One of the difficulties encountered with electrolysis is that bubbles of gas are liable to remain on the electrodes during the electrolysis thus effectively limiting the area of electrode which is in contact with the electrolyte and preventing optimum current flow between the electrodes. Because in accordance with the present invention it is desirable that the gases evolved during the electrolysis be mixed with air, then it is possible for air to be passed through the cell while the electrolysis is in progress. The passage of air through the cell can be directed past the electrodes so as to entrain in the passage of air any bubbles of gas remaining on the electrodes.
Accordingly the invention comprises an electrolytic cell including a gas tight casing, a plurality of electrodes adapted to be supported on a central post within the cell in a spaced apart relationship and to be electrically insulated from each other, each alternative electrode being adapted to be connected to a positive direct current source or a negative direct current source respectively and wherein the central post is in the form of a tube, one end of which is extended out of the cell and is adapted to be connected to a source of air under pressure, with the other end of the central post terminating in an air outlet below the said electrodes, the said cell including a gas outlet to exhaust air forced into the cell through the central post and to exhaust the electrolytically produced gases mixed with the said air.